The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to an analog semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
In general, an analog semiconductor device stores information of various states and is formed at the desired nodes of circuits. The analog semiconductor device includes a resistor and a capacitor and is for example, used for a timer in dynamic random access memory(xe2x80x9cDRAMxe2x80x9d). Herein, the timer makes the DRAM to automatically refresh without separate instructions from the external. The timer generates a pulse signal for refresh with a long period of 1-100 xcexcs within a chip. The period of the timer for refresh depends on the values of a resistor and a capacitor and is proportion to product of resistance and capacitance. At this time, a resistor is formed as a polysilicon layer and a capacitor includes lower and upper plates and a dielectric film between the plates. The resistance of the resistor depends on an impurity concentration doped in the polysilicon layer and is previously determined in depositing the polysilicon layer. The capacitance of the capacitor is proportion to squares lower and upper plates and dielectricity of the dielectric film.
Such analog semiconductor device is simultaneously formed with devices such as DRAMs including a MOS transistor and a storage capacitor. Herein, in order to obtain fast switching speed of a MOS transistor in DRAM, the MOS transistor is formed as n-type. In order to improve conductivity, a self aligned silicide layer is formed over the gate electrode and junction regions in the MOS transistor.
However, the silicide layer is formed over the gate electrode and junction regions as well as over the resistor and the capacitor plate. At this time, the resistance of the resistor which is previously determined in formation, is varied by the overlying silicide layer, thereby causing the problem such that the DRAMs does not store the desired values.
FIGS. 1A through 1D are sectional views illustrating a process of fabricating a conventional analog semiconductor device. Referring to FIG. 1A, a field oxide 2 is formed over a semiconductor substrate 1 by LOCOS to define the device region AA. A gate oxide 3 and a polysilicon layer are formed over the substrate 1, in turn and then etched to form a resistor 41, a gate electrode 42 of a MOS transistor and a lower plate of an analog capacitor. At this time, the resistor 41 and the lower plate 43 of an analog capacitor are formed at the predetermined portion of the semiconductor substrate, for example over the field oxide 2 and the gate electrode 42 of a MOS transistor is formed on the substrate 1 of the device region AA.
Next, impurity ions of a predetermined conductivity type opposite to the semiconductor substrate 1 are implanted into the substrate 1 at the both sides of the gate 42, to form junction regions 5, thereby forming a MOS transistor. Then, a first insulation layer is formed over the substrate 1 and then anisotropically etched to form first sidewall spacers 6 of both sides of the resistor 41, the gate electrode 42, and the lower plate 43. Herein, the first spacers 6 are formed in order to be used in forming junction regions of a LDD structure and in forming a self-aligned silicide layer.
Afterwards, a dielectric layer 7 and a polysilicon layer 8 for an upper plate of an analog capacitor are formed respectively over the substrate 1, and a first photoresist pattern 9 for an upper plate of a capacitor is formed over the lower plate 43 by a photolithography. Herein, the width of the photoresist pattern 9 is smaller than the width of the lower plate 43.
Referring to FIG. 1B, the polysilicon layer 8 and the dielectric layer 7 are etched by using the photoresist pattern 9 as a mask, thereby forming an analog capacitor 10 including the lower and upper plates 43 and 8 and the dielectric layer 7. Then, the photoresist pattern 9 is removed and a second insulating layer is deposited over the substrate 1 and then anisotropically etched to form second sidewall spacers 11.
Next, a third insulating layer 12 is formed over the substrate 1 to a predetermined thickness and a second photoresist pattern 13 is formed on the third insulating layer 12 to expose the portion of the substrate 1 where the MOS transistor is formed.
Referring to FIG. 1C, the third insulating layer 12 is patterned by using the second photoresist pattern 13 as a mask and then the second photoresist pattern 13 is removed.
Next, a refractory metal is deposited over the substrate 1 to a predetermined thickness and then annealed to form self aligned silicide layer 14 on the gate electrode 42 and the junction regions 5. The remaining refractory metal which is not reacted in annealing, is removed by a wet etching or a dry etching.
Referring to FIG. 1D, an intermediate insulating layer 15 is formed over the substrate 1 and the intermediate insulating layer 15 and the third insulating layer 12 are etched to expose the resistor 41, junction regions 5 of the MOS transistor and the upper plate 8 of the analog capacitor 10, thereby forming contact holes. Then, a metal interconnection layer 16 is formed over the intermediate insulating layer 15 to contact with the resistor 41, the junction regions 5 and the upper plate 8 through the contact holes, respectively.
However, the conventional method of forming a silicide layer only over the device region become complicated with carrying out a separate additional photolithography process, thereby increasing the fabrication cost and reducing the production yield.
An object of the present invention is to provide an analog semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, where a silicide layer is formed only over the portion of a resistor which is contact with a metal interconnection layer, to prevent the resistance of the resistor from varying due to the formation of the silicide layer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of fabricating an analog semiconductor device, which is simplified.
In accordance with one embodiment, there is provided a semiconductor device, including: a semiconductor substrate of a first conductivity type, where isolation regions and a device region between the isolation regions are defined; field oxides formed over the respective isolation regions of the substrate; an active element formed in the device region of the substrate; a resistor having a predetermined width, formed over one of the field oxides; a dummy gate electrode formed over at the predetermined portion of the resistor, the dummy gate electrode having a width smaller than that of the resistor; an analog capacitor formed over another field oxide, the analog capacitor including lower and upper plates having predetermined widths and a dielectric film between the lower and upper plates; and metal silicide layer formed over the active element, the resistor where the dummy gate electrode is not formed, the dummy gate electrode, and the lower and upper plates of the analog capacitor, respectively.
In the embodiment, the resistor, the dummy gate electrode, and the lower and upper plates of the analog capacitor is a doped polysilicon layer.
In the embodiment, the silicide layer is a refractory metal silicide such as W, Ti, or Ta.
In the embodiment, the semiconductor device further includes: an intermediate insulating layer formed over the substrate; contact holes formed in the intermediate insulating layer over the resistor, the active element, the lower and upper plates of the analog capacitor; and metal interconnection layers formed over the intermediate insulating layer to contact with the resistor, the active element, and the lower and upper plates of the analog capacitor through the contact holes.
There is also provided a method of fabricating a semiconductor device including a resistor, a metal oxide insulator transistor, an analog capacitor, comprising the steps of: providing a semiconductor substrate where an isolation film is formed; forming the resistor, a lower plate of the analog capacitor, and a gate electrode of the MOS transistor; forming junction regions at both sides of the gate in the substrate; forming a dummy gate electrode over the resistor and a upper plate of the analog capacitor over the lower plate; and forming a metal silicide layer over the dummy gate electrode, the resistor, the gate electrode, the junction regions, and the lower and upper plates of the analog capacitor.
In the embodiment, the formation step of the resistor, the lower plate and the gate electrode, includes the steps of: forming a gate oxide of the MOS transistor over the substrate; forming a conducting layer over the substrate; and etching the conducting layer to form the resistor over the isolation film, the gate electrode over the gate oxide and the lower plate over the isolation film, respectively.
In the embodiment, the method further includes: the step of forming insulating sidewall spacers at both sides of the resistor, the gate electrode, the lower plate between the formation step of the resistor, the gate electrode and the lower plate and the formation step of the junction regions.
In the embodiment, the formation step of the dummy gate electrode and the upper plate, includes the steps of: forming an insulating layer over the substrate where said resistor, the gate electrode and the lower plate are formed; forming a conducting layer over the insulating layer; and etching the conducting layer and the insulating layer to form the dummy gate electrode over the resistor and the upper plate over the lower plate.
In the embodiment, the conduction layer is a doped polysilicon layer.
In the embodiment, the method further includes the step of forming insulating sidewall spacers at both sides of the dummy gate electrode and the upper plate between the formation step of the dummy gate electrode and the upper plate and the formation step of the metal silicide layer.
In the embodiment, the method further includes the steps of: forming an intermediate insulating layer formed over the substrate, after the formation step of the metal silicide layer; etching the intermediate insulating layer to expose the resistor, the active element, the lower and upper plates of the analog capacitor, thereby contact holes; and forming metal interconnection layer over the intermediate insulating layer to contact with the exposed portion of the resistor, the active element, the lower and upper plates of the analog capacitor through the contact holes.